The Lake Monster
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Kendall finds out something hugely unexpected about Carlos.


**A/N: Whoooooooooooooooooooooo finally done.**

This is for EpicInTheLibrary, who gave me the idea to write this (the concept and the characters) and for the writing I suppose you can thank my disproportionate near-world-record-setting butt buddy.

Kendall/Carlos, I own neither of them.

I'd been dating Carlos for over half a year (I wasn't counting months or anything), and there was only one issue that had come up. I was half expecting it: sex. I didn't really care about that stuff, because hey, beggars can't be choosers and I wasn't exactly hesitant to get off. Carlos was a little more unsure, deciding that we wait until we were ready. Well. Until he was ready; I was born ready.

In any case, after we discussed _that_ somebody decided that Logan and James ought to know. They were our best friends, practically our brothers, and we trusted them to accept it, or at least deal with it. I didn't expect them to laugh.

James asked how far we had gotten, because that's just a James sort of question, and Carlos and I had only kissed, so I told him that. Him and Logan exchanged glances, and laughed again. I guess I didn't really think much of their reaction, maybe that Carlos was terrible in bed or something but I didn't care, I liked him and sex didn't change that or matter at all. James clapped a hand over the shoulder and bade me good luck. Half of me wondered why I would need good luck.

And then came the time when Carlos decided he was ready. We had come home to an empty Apartment 2J from the pool, and Carlos had me pressed lightly against the front door, giving me a mischievous look with his hips pushed up against mine.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently, pressing my tongue forward daringly and licking at his lips like I'd been starving out in the desert. I swear, I was obsessed with his lips. And I wanted them _everywhere_. He smiled against my mouth, kissing back clumsily, holding onto my bare shoulders and stepping up in between my legs. I was holding back because of his whole 'ready' thing, trying to focus on the making out part-which was endlessly hot- and trying to ignore my obvious boner pushing against the front of my swimming trunks.

Carlos pulled back, lips turning up into a smile, hands sliding down my slick chest, toes touching at my foot.

"I'm ready, Kendall," he murmured, snaking his arms around my neck and pulling me forward.

"Finally," I breathed out, grinding myself against him harshly like I'd been wanting to forever, watching his face as he looked down, curious. I let my head fall back against the door, grabbing at his hips desperately to get him closer, closer, _closer_. And then I remembered James and Logan's knowing looks, and their sadistic laughing.

"Bed?" Carlos asked innocently, tilting his head in the direction of my bedroom. I was ready to do it right here against the door, anywhere that didn't require me to tear myself away from Carlos. I grunted in recognition of his question, trying to recollect my scattered thoughts and form them into something relatively coherent.

"Whatever you want," I agreed passively, stumbling along as he led me by the hand to my room, which looked like it was getting farther and farther away with every step we took towards it. Presumably, I cracked, grabbing onto Carlos' shoulder and pulling him into a deep kiss, feeling his hand brush against my crotch, my fingers instinctively shooting out to wrap around the hand in question and force it back to my shorts.

Carlos broke his lips away from mine and gave me a sideways look. "Easy there, tiger."

"Fuck," I replied, sounding strangely matter-of-fact as I tugged him back so that I could wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto him.

"Let's go to your bed," he argued, pulling himself away and walking awkwardly towards our destination (which was pretty lame if you ask me), leaving me to follow him laughing at the way he stumbled around whatever was going on between his legs. We _did_ make it to my bed without me assaulting him again, with him taking a seat on the edge of the furniture and giving me that endlessly adorable look.

I walked up to him with raised eyebrows, pushing him down onto his back and climbing over him on my hands and knees, wondering when this would get less cheesy, if ever. I guess I didn't expect this to go down like some romance novel or something, and honestly at this point I was welcoming whatever Logan and James knew that I didn't.

"You wanna?" I asked, lipping at Carlos' collarbone as my hand slid down his abdomen, fingers playing restlessly with the hem of his shorts. I couldn't deal with being that turned on and just _being_ there above a super hot guy that wanted to screw me. I moved my mouth lower, and lower, I guess heading for the inevitable despite the fact that I'd never blown anyone ever and was prone to fucking up terribly. Not that _Carlos_ had any experiences of the sort to compare this to.

Carlos shuddered, fingers slipping down his chest and into my wet hair. I grinned against hot skin, tongue flicking under the top of his swim trunks and making him tighten his grip on my hair. I pulled myself away, licking my lips and staring at the unabashed tent he was pitching before curling my fingers around his shorts' waistband and tugging them down around his thighs.

There were no words for what I then witnessed.

I vaguely noticed the string of expletives that burst from my mouth, too overwhelmed to notice anything that _wasn't_ the obvious reason why the other band members were laughing at me.

Carlos drew in a slow breath, propping himself up on his elbows and watching me with a concerned expression. "Is...something wrong?"

"Yes!" I shrieked, trying to keep my voice down. "What the fuck do you call this?" I gestured wildly at his crotch, eyes practically bugging out of my skull. What _did_ he call this? Really?

"It's not my fault," he said defensively, looking slightly put out at my gawking and freaking out.

"I can't- what the fuck. Holy- oh my Jesus, Carlos."

The _problem_ was that Carlos' dick was the size of a small child. At about a foot long and thick as all fuck. That was something I was _definitely_ not prepared to deal with. I mean. It was like. A _monster_. It was the type of thing that lurks under your bed when you're five. It was _frightening_. Balls included. Honestly. All I could do was sit there and stare in astonished horror.

"I'm sorry?" he said tentatively, as if it was a question.

"No, no," I mused. "That's…incredible."

The _other_ problem was that I had only really had one sexual experience with another guy, and that was James (of all people), and he wasn't all that big at all. Therefore, I had no idea what to do with this….thing. It looked too big to fit my mouth around, or my hand around, let alone my ass. That would _not_ be happening.

I pressed my hands to the sides of my face, sliding them down slowly and rationalising. "Carlos. What do I do."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he reached a hand down to the lake monster, wrapping his fingers around it with his middle finger a couple centimetres from touching his thumb, jacking off slowly and letting me watch in amazement. It took him a painfully long time to merely get from close to the base to close to the head, and I'll admit that I was more than nervous about the dilemma I found myself in.

Like. Dude. That's all.

"You wanna suck it?" he asked me softly, catching me slightly off guard. The answer was no, but I contemplated what I was going to tell him anyway. I guess it _would_ be one of those things that's, like, a giant accomplishment that I could be proud of forever. Well, not proud, but I could say I survived (if I did).

"Yeah." I sounded uncertain. I was.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again, taking him by the middle and pulling him up further on the bed so I could crawl down in between his legs. I felt my eyes widening as I brought myself to face-level with his cock. I stared it down, gulping anxiously as it stared back at me like a person of its own.

I sighed at the insanity of the entire situation before slowly going down on him, my lips stinging slightly from being stretched farther than they were used to, my tongue pressing into the bottom of my mouth as I tried to fit more and more dick in. I don't know how far I got, probably about five inches or so, which, wow, was like, my entire dick and far less than half of his, before I pulled off quickly and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

I steadied myself with a hand on his thigh, the other hand around Carlos' cock with my mouth feeling like children's sweatpants that a really fat guy wore and gave back. I tried the blowjob approach again, trying to fight back my gag reflex whilst going down further, getting into the whole bobbing head and flicking tongue and making mouth into a dick vortex black hole thing with difficulty.

It was big, and awkward, like a nineties computer monitor, and I could barely concentrate enough to deal with it. Especially since Carlos was gripping at my hair and wrapping his legs around my shoulders. And arching his back and letting these _sounds_ from his reddened lips.

If I had known that Carlos would be so damning _hot_ when he was getting sucked off I would have tackled him and fucked him into the ground the second he suggested that he liked me, ready or not. I groaned at his reactions, which _completely_ sent him over the edge, so naturally, I did it again, his hips stuttering up to get into my throat.

I choked around his dick, bringing up my other hand to grab the neglected section and trying to open my jaw even further to avoid any teeth scraping. I was becoming demoralised, and I felt like giving up, and it was a damn good thing Carlos was being so encouraging. Because if he was just lying there I'd have left a long time ago.

Closing my eyes tightly, I pulled off, licking my lips and finishing him off with my hand, which also took quite an effort. This shit should be an Olympic sport or something, because _really_.

Carlos smiled weakly down at me as I wiped the unnatural amount of cum on my shorts, climbing back up over him and propping myself on one arm while the other worked to get my swimming trunks off.

"Time to cross _that_ off the bucket list," I grumbled as I undid the knot that tightened my shorts and then the button. "Always been a life goal."

"Don't be an ass, Kendall," Carlos laughed, a little distractedly maybe as he slipped his arms around my waist and waited for me to shove my wet shorts down my thighs, moving my hips down and just trying for _some_ sort of release. I shuddered, kissing at the corner of his mouth as I rubbed up against his leg, unbearably hard despite being exhausted.

"You taste like balls," Carlos complained, pressing his mouth to mine despite the fact as I shamelessly tried to get my body everywhere on his, slick skin against slick skin, with the friction turning into heat and the heat going straight to my head.

"You're not in proportion," I informed him between wet, sloppy kisses, fruitlessly trying to get my pants down further but ending up stuck between laziness and not caring, cursing and twisting around as I tried to get closer, closer, closer, still using his thigh to get off and feeling pretty shameless, my jaw hanging open and my eyelids drooping.

Carlos slid his hands down around my ass, feeling me up brazenly as he moved his leg against my crotch to _finally_ help me out a little. And I just stared at his dick. It was like watching a train wreck. It was absolutely horrible. But I couldn't look away.

He noticed my gawking, blushing furiously and ducking his face down into my neck to distract me from the monstrosity, mouthing at my throat as he increased the pressure of his thigh. That was enough to stop me staring and put me right at the fucking edge, my hips pushing erratically forward before they slowed to a stop, slip sliding around in my cum.

I shuddered, kissing Carlos feverishly and gripping at his hair.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he said decisively, and besides being even more turned on by the voice he used, by his forwardness, my first thought was _what_. Like. No. That's physically impossible and defies all forms of logic and science. That thing was not supposed to go _in_ me, it was supposed to colonise some country, destroy all its opposition, form a totalitarian government, put people in concentration camps, and rule the world.

I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to express my opinion on the issue that didn't involve freaking out.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Carlos," I explained nervously, licking my lips and looking up at the headboard of my bed. He pressed his lips to mine briefly, toying with the string on my shorts as I glanced back down at the endless expanse of dick beneath me.

"Well, if you really don't want to, then- I just figure, like….ugh, I don't know."

He looked anxious, and embarrassed, and I immediately felt bad for putting him down (or whatever it was I did.)

"Well. Maybe. We'll see?"

We finally made eye contact, and he gave me a small smile that was reassuring and devious at the same time. I kissed him once more, pressing up against him with my elbows digging into the duvet on either side of his head. This was certainly going to be an adventure.

"Okay," Carlos muttered, thinking up a plan. "I guess…um…just lie down, and…yeah. It'll probably be easier that way."

I did as I was told, pushing myself up first to my knees and then lying on my back with my legs apart and my hands above my head. Carlos looked down at me appreciatively and got up to walk over to my desk, each step he took more awkward than the last. I stared up at the ceiling as he rummaged around in my messy room, obviously not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"It's in the notebook," I told him, my words slurring together slightly as he made his way back to the bed with a foil packet between his fingers. "And it's not going to fit. I didn't plan for this."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Carlos looked worriedly from me to the condom, looking like the world was set to blow up in ten seconds.

"You're not going to knock me up, hun."

"And I wouldn't want a butt full of spooge."

"I would. Get over here."

Yeah. I _really_ didn't know what I was getting myself into. Carlos obeyed, listing a hand through his short hair and climbing up onto the bed. At least things weren't as cheesy now that I was insane and he was a freak of nature.

He sat in between my legs, hefting my lower body up into his lap and starting to position himself with his tongue between his teeth.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I nearly shouted, grabbing his cock and pushing it away from me. "It's called preparation!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

I took his hand from where it rested on my stomach, pulling it forward to my mouth and wrapping my lips around his index, middle, and ring finger. Ah, normal sized objects. I glanced up at him as I used my tongue to coat his fingers with as much saliva as my mouth could produce before removing the appendage, gripping his wrist and guiding it down to my ass.

He took the incentive then, rubbing at my entrance before pushing a finger inside and worming it up inside the tight passage. It stung slightly, and I winced as he moved the finger around, getting me acquainted to it before inserting a second one.

I whimpered, his fingers feeling so utterly painful and _dry_ as they made themselves comfortable in my ass. Wasn't this supposed to feel good? Wasn't I supposed to be all moaning and pushing myself back on his hand?

I had learned three things at that point:  
a) Pornography had lied to me throughout my entire life  
b) Spit doesn't work  
c) Carlos is a crazy bastard

And my butt felt defiled. Carlos pushed the ring finger in alongside the others, startling me with a sharp jab of fingers before pulling them out. I sighed to be rid of _that_, tension in my body relaxing slightly before, again, in went the fingers, all three this time, digging up in there (which felt completely disgusting) until they found what they were looking for.

I practically melted onto his hand, shuddering each time he dug his fingernail into my prostate. I dearly hoped that was what it would feel like when he fucked me, because despite the horrible stretching pain it felt _pretty damn good_. The bad news was that a few fingers could _hardly_ prepare me for anything to come.

The fingers disappeared for a second time, and this time they left me feeling strangely empty. I reached down to stroke myself absently as Carlos took a deep breath, spitting on his hand and rubbing the saliva over his dick. I watched it, standing there in front of me like a fucking spacecraft submarine something that could house a small family. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but you get the picture.

The next thing I felt was teasing warmth right behind my balls, slipping down and pushing in just an inch or so. I gasped as my ass practically tried to suck him in, the walls of muscle stretching painfully. I covered my eyes with my hands, drawing in a deep breath and hoping that soon enough he'd get to that spot he found with his fingers, contenting myself with jacking off as he pushed in further.

"Carlos," I whined, heels of my palms digging into my eyelids. "I don't wanna do this."

The length was a fraction of the problem, because nowhere did the contract state that he had to go all the way in; the thing that killed me was the girth. It felt like he was, like, excavating my ass or something, digging some tunnel that would never let me walk ever again.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall," he said hurriedly, staying where he was and trying to get me to adjust to having a fucking house stuck in me. All I could reply with was a passive 'ngh' sound, grabbing at the comforter and pressing my head into the bed. It really, _really_ fucking hurt.

Carlos pushed in further, much to my discomfort, holding my hand like that would make this any more bearable.

"I- seriously, it _hurts_," I complained, looking up at the other and biting my lower lip. He slipped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me up and leaning down so he could kiss me gently, distracting me with his warm mouth against mine as he slid in another inch. I whimpered into his lips, attacking his tongue with my own as I felt another sharp stab of pain.

I pulled my lips away to whine in distress, deciding that this was never going to get any better if he just kept doing what he was doing.

Carlos apologised effusively, mumbling sorries over and over and running a hand through my hair. I covered my face again, talking through my fingers.

"Dude. Just stop fucking saying sorry, and fuck me already. Okay? Okay."

"B-but I'm hurting you," he argued, and I grabbed his hips, pushing myself down on him and biting down hard on my lip. I looked down at the few inches that weren't inside me, and then up at Carlos' face, nodding at him as he shoved himself in the rest of the way.

It hurt. God, did it hurt. But there was something about all that slick warmth deep, deep inside of me, practically in my fucking stomach, that just felt hot and sickening and delicious all at the same time. Not to mention agonising. I felt him brush against that spot again, although he was far too deep in to actually be hitting it, just rubbing against it and making my hips stutter involuntarily.

"Fu-uck," I managed out, Carlos watching my face for a reaction as he pulled out most of the way, spitting into his hand and slathering it over his dick again before slamming back in. I gasped, able to ignore the numbing pain just a _little_ more as I concentrated on that feeling pooling in the depths of my stomach, which, incidentally, was a feeling being stabbed to death by Carlos' cock.

It almost felt like someone had created a huge, new cavity in my body, deep inside my abdomen, and Carlos was slipping something hot and slick in that hit against my prostate on the upstroke and just made me limp and submissive. I barely even heard him tell me that I was bleeding.

He reached down to wrap a hand around my puny, insignificant dick, wrist flicking up repeatedly and fingers squeezing around the needy flesh. I would usually be coming all over the place by then, but there was something stopping the overflow of pleasure, and that was _pain_.

I felt my abdomen seize up, something being hit that obviously wasn't meant to be hit. God. My internal organs were not meant to be put through this. I was vaguely aware of Carlos increasing the force of his thrusts, pressing a hand to my chest to steady himself as he came hard, sticky warmth filling someplace near my stomach and making me grimace.

He pulled out with a quick "sorry", leaving me to lay there, incapable.

"God_damn_," I breathed out, letting my body relax as much as it could with the feeling of my muscles being stretched so far they would never go back and the stickiness of cum way too far inside me.

Carlos smiled weakly, laying down on his stomach with his elbows propping up his upper body and wrapping his lips around my cock. That at least did _something_ to distract me from the empty straining sting, letting a relieved sort of pleasure wash through me as the pain relentlessly marched on.

He continued dutifully until at last I came too, feeling his throat muscles work as he swallowed. I closed my eyes, unwilling to move or do anything until I could walk without agony coursing through my entire lower half.

"Fuck," I mumbled, smiling slightly as Carlos and the lake monster sidled up beside me, his arm slinking around my middle, right above the centre of the pain, and his face nuzzling into my shoulder. I pushed my arm under him and around his back, pulling him in closer and feeling sleep start to pull me in.

There was one thought before I fell into unconsciousness, right after the fact that I kind of loved this idiot, and that was how the hell did Logan and James know what I was in for?


End file.
